


slip of the tongue

by prankingteapot



Series: dr: v3 [13]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Face Sitting, Fingering, Mutual Masturbation, PWP, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 15:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: “Thinking about me while you’re touching yourself?” Kaede asked, giggling again when she got no answer.





	slip of the tongue

**Author's Note:**

> i’m otherwise in a writing slump but managed to write some pwp, so? hope you like this! c:

* * *

The moaning, panting voice of one individual was easily heard over the other’s quieter, breather one, but the accidental slip of her name immediately made Kaede stop and turn her face to the already flushed face of her bed companion, who was now trying to look anywhere but at her. 

“What was that?” Kaede asked, her grin widening a bit as Maki somehow managed to blush harder than she already was. 

“N-nothing,” Maki lied, mentally beating herself up for letting her girlfriend’s name slip from her mouth in her fit of passion, sighing as she saw that Kaede wasn’t going to back down at all from her questioning. “It...just slipped out.” 

“I didn’t hear it clearly, what exactly was it that you said?” 

Maki would have sat up and left if she’d been in bed with anyone else, but since she and her girlfriend had finally mutually agreed to try some more risque activities in bed together, she was pretty much stuck here. Nevermind the fact that she and Kaede were both nude, and she had been slowly starting to love the sounds of her girlfriend’s pants and moans, noises she secretly was hoping she would get to hear a lot more of in the very near future. 

Which would probably be as soon as she admitted what had slipped from her mouth, she realized as Kaede continued staring at her.

“I said... ‘fuck, Kaede,’”, Maki finally said, surprising herself with the fact that she didn’t feel as awkward repeating it as she thought she would. Kaede giggled as Maki ended up blushing anyway. 

“Thinking about me while you’re touching yourself?” Kaede asked, giggling again when she got no answer, before continuing to comment on Maki’s slip of the tongue. “Well, isn’t that what we’re doing?” she asked. “I mean, I don’t know what else to call masturbating next to each other on my bed, but—”

“Sit on my face.” 

The suddenness of the girl’s sentence startled Kaede into silence, as she took a moment to process what she’d just heard before nodding. Bringing her hand up from between her legs, she rolled over to all fours, tentatively moving to crawl on top of Maki, who had positioned herself to allow Kaede to do what she’d commanded. Kaede hesitated for a moment, as if Maki would change her mind about this. She didn’t, so giving Maki one last look, she climbed up and planted herself over Maki’s face. Maki’s hands immediately grasped Kaede’s thighs as she tried to feel out what she was about to do. 

Kaede noticed her slight hesitation. “Do you know what you’re—”

She gasped at the sudden contact of Maki’s tongue on her folds, the feeling foreign but not unwelcome. Maki slowly explored, prodding Kaede’s nether lips with her tongue. She had never done this before, but since she had the same anatomy and was sort of familiar with herself, she had some knowledge of what to do. Licking up Kaede’s slit, tongue gliding almost effortlessly over her slick pussy, the resounding moan she got when her tongue hit against something at the top told her all she needed to know. 

Testing out what seemed to work on her girlfriend to make her moan was something Maki secretly wished she’d been able to try sooner. Flicking the tip of her tongue against the little nub, feeling Kaede’s thighs press tighter against the sides of her head, it was almost too much for Maki. Moving one of her hands from Kaede’s thighs, she slowly moved it down her own body, until it landed between her own legs, where she was still slick herself (now definitely wetter than when she and Kaede had been diddling themselves, understandably). She gently prodded her fingers against her own slit before gently pushing a finger in, her inner walls immediately clenching around her digit. Now beginning to finger herself as she explored Kaede’s nether regions to the chorus of Kaede’s pants and moans, this was something she could definitely get used to. 

“Maki, gods, that feels so good!” Kaede squealed, as Maki’s tongue flicked across her clit again. She felt Kaede’s fingers trying to intermingle with near where her tongue was positioned, realizing dazedly that Kaede was attempting to spread her lips for her. Pulling her tongue away from her clit for a moment, Maki licked back down Kaede’s slit, now prodding at her entrance as Kaede’s fingers quickly took over rubbing at her clit, moaning out as she did.

“M-Maki, I’m gonna...” 

Maki moved her tongue from Kaede’s quivering entrance back up to her clit, intending on being the one to make her girlfriend come. Kaede moved her slick fingers away as Maki’s tongue began flicking across her clit again (and her fingers stopped pumping inside of herself, now completely focusing on her girlfriend’s pleasure). 

“Oh, right there, Maki, that’s...ooh, I’m gonna...”

Kaede’s voice got higher as she got closer, finally breaking as Maki wrapped her lips around Kaede’s clit and sucked gently. Kaede cried out, the waves of pleasure washing over her and making her hips roll against Maki’s lips as she climaxed, Maki lapping at Kaede’s clit and belatedly realizing the small gush of fluid from Kaede that dribbled down her chin meant that not only had she made Kaede come, but she had made her squirt, too. 

Kaede’s moans slowly quieted as she came down from her orgasm, before turning into deep breaths as she tried to pull herself together as she climbed off of her girlfriend’s face, rolling back onto the bed next to Maki. Maki, looking a bit shocked at what had just gone down, turned to Kaede and opened her mouth to speak, but Kaede giggled and leaned in to take her lips into a kiss before she could get any words out. 

Their kiss quickly turned passionate, Kaede’s tongue pressing into Maki’s mouth to taste herself, Maki giving a low moan as she did. All too soon, Kaede broke the kiss, licking her lips once they were apart. 

“That was great,” she said, smiling at her girlfriend before realizing something. “But now, let’s get you off, too.”

“Kaede, I don’t think I could-” Maki began, thinking that Kaede was suggesting the same idea of what she had just done, but surprised her by gently placing her hand over Maki’s own. Kaede moved their hands down between Maki’s legs, only removing her own hand once Maki had shyly spread her legs again for her. Kaede gently prodded at her entrance, before pressing her fingers inside her, Maki gasping under her breath as Kaede’s fingers slowly started pumping. 

“Just relax, let me make you come like you made me come,” she whispered, leaning her head close to Maki’s. Kaede leaned in and kissed Maki’s ear, resting her forehead against the side of the other girl’s head, her fingers picking up the pace slightly. Maki relaxed into her spot, pressing her body against Kaede’s. She had masturbated plenty of times herself, but the feeling of someone else (someone she loved so much) doing it was a whole new sensation. Kaede’s techniques were different from her own, but still felt just as good, and she found herself racing towards the end once more, the pleasure building inside her. 

“Come on my fingers,” Kaede whispered, pushing Maki still ever closer. 

“T-talk dirty to me some more,” Maki managed back, shutting her eyes and making herself really focus on the pleasurable feelings building between her legs. Kaede gave a breathy giggle and pressed her face against Maki’s, lowering her voice for her.

“Spread your legs for me more, I wanna feel you come,” Kaede managed in a husky whisper, as Maki belatedly did what she was asked, and the pace of Kaede’s pumping fingers picked up ever so slightly. “Good girl, now, come for me, let me see you come!” 

A combination of finally reaching her breaking point and Kaede’s words managed to push Maki to her peak, the girl arching her back slightly as her legs trembled and her inner walls clenched around Kaede’s fingers, the girl cooing to her throughout her orgasm. Everything except the incredible feelings were lost to Maki as she rode her orgasm, finally coming down after what felt like hours. Kaede immediately began peppering her face in kisses as she relaxed, coming back down from nirvana. Maki sighed and accepted the kisses, now too worn out to fight them. She opened her eyes and turned her head to Kaede, who was still grinning and seemed as perky as ever. 

“Thanks.” 

Kaede leaned in once more, giving Maki one more kiss on the tip of her nose. “Right back at you.”

Maki turned her head and settled back on the pillow, closing her eyes as Kaede lay her head on her shoulder, the girls snuggling in the afterglow.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
